The present invention relates to plastic fences, and in particular, relates to molded plastic fence sections having reduced components for ease of assembly.
Individual plastic extruded components for use as fence components are widely known and have had varying degrees of success in the market place. Plastic fence systems generally are lightweight, have good structural strength, can be reinforced, and are low maintenance. In today""s busy environment, there is a desire to provide the end customer with a fence product which is easy to install and convenient to transport. To partially satisfy this demand, it is known to produce wood and/or plastic fence sections where various pieces of the fence section have been preassembled in the factory or at the distribution outlet to provide large complete fence sections.
Unfortunately, due to the significant labour content required to assemble the fence sections, the cost is relatively high. In some cases, as a cost saving measure, the assembly can be done by the end purchaser, however, the extruded plastic fence sections, in particular, are relatively complicated and have a number of different extruded products which must be preassembled in a particular manner.
There remains a need for a fence system which is more practical and which can be assembled in a relatively straightforward manner.
A plastic fence section for securement between two posts according to the present invention comprises two identical panels with each panel including a post engaging edge and a panel joining edge. The panels are reversible such that the post engaging end can be positioned at the right edge or at the left edge as required. Each panel includes at least two parallel horizontal chambers extending across the panels and joining with the respective horizontal chambers of the other panel. At least two reinforcing members extend through the horizontal channels and extend the length of the fence section. These horizontal reinforcing members are concealed within the fence section and allow suspension of the fence section between the end posts.
According to an aspect of the invention, the fence section includes three horizontal chambers and three reinforcing members extending the length of the fence section and concealed within the fence section.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the panel joining edge of each panel includes interlocking surfaces which interfit with the interlocking surfaces of the joining panel section.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the panel joining edge is divided vertically to provide a male connecting portion to one side of the vertical division and a corresponding female connecting portion to the opposite side of the vertical division.
A plastic privacy fence panel according to the present invention, comprises at least an upper hollow horizontal member and a lower horizontal member with both of these members extending the length of the fence panel and forming hollow cavities for receipt of a reinforcing member. The privacy fence panel comprises an upper top finished portion, a middle portion between the horizontal members and a bottom portion extending below the lower horizontal member. Each of the portions comprise a series of hollow chambers separated by pinch off regions of additional thickness relative to the thickness of the walls of the hollow chambers. The portions of the privacy fence panel cooperate with the horizontal members to provide a visual block across the width and height of the privacy fence panel.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, each panel is a single integral piece.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, each panel is manufactured by a blow molding technique.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, each panel is symmetrical between opposed vertical edges of the panel relative to a vertical plane extending along the panel.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, each panel includes a post joining panel edge at one vertical edge of the panel and a slip joint edge on an opposite vertical edge of the panel.